Seattle Grace
by WithGaby
Summary: Troisième épisode de ma saison 8. Dans un hôpital qui n'a rien de conventionnel, il se passe des choses étranges, ce qui interpelle l'une des patiente sujette à des hallucinations auditives.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

 _Plus d'un mois après la publication de l'épisode 2, j'arrive enfin avec l'épisode 3. Cet épisode a été un peu plus difficile à écrire que les précédents, et comme j'ai eu de nombreuses choses à faire en parrallèle... enfin voilà !_

 _J'espère que cet épisode vous enthousiasmera, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et si vous voulez que je continue._

 _La série Buffy contre les Vampires ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que remettre en scène les personnages créés par Joss Whedon et son équipe, afin de partager avec vous ce que mon esprit se perd à imaginer._

 _Cet épisode est largement inspiré du livre jeu "La nuit je suis Buffy Summers" de Chloé Delaume , livre que je vous conseille si vous êtes fan de la série._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La peau du septième nourrisson se détache difficilement, l'injection ne résout en rien le problème du dépiautage à vif, ce qui contrarie au plus haut point le docteur Grey, pas celui avec 50 nuances de folie, plutôt celle qui passe cinquante pour-cents de son temps dans un ascenseur. Elle est fatiguée de sa nuit de garde, et n'attend qu'une chose retrouvée le silence de son appartement. Les hurlements de la patiente en chambre capitonnée raisonnent encore dans sa tête, et il a fallu en plus que la patiente de la chambre 314 s'y mette aussi. Heureusement, un bon tranquillisant en est venu à bout, parce qu'il n'y avait plus de camisoles de libre depuis l'arrivée de la meute de Scott. Elle est fatiguée de sa nuit de garde, et n'attend qu'une chose retrouvée le silence de son appartement.

Alors que le docteur Grey, fini enfin l'extraction des organes, elle entend les incantations s'élever des chambres des sœurs Halliwell, elle sait que c'est le signe que les psychotropes cessent de faire leur effet, et qu'elle va bientôt laisser la place à l'équipe de jour.

Elle passe par les vestiaires avant de céder sa place, elle y croise une infirmière qui s'apprête à prendre son poste. Elle lui confie l'ambiance de la nuit : « L'homo refoulé à encore draguer l'infirmier pendant une crise de somnambulisme.  
\- J'en parlerais à son psy.  
\- Il faudrait envisager de l'attacher pendant la nuit, il pourrait violer les autres résidents.  
\- Même endormi, les patients pourraient le mettre KO. »  
Elles rigolèrent toutes deux, alors que l'infirmier en question entra pour se changer avant de partir. L'infirmière sortie et commença ses visites. Elle inspecte les chambres libres, constate que certaines d'entre elles sont encore marquées par les corps en début de décomposition qui ont été dépecé pendant la nuit. Elle pense laissait les restes pour les lycanthropes, et sort fumé sa première clope.


	2. Chambre 314

Elle marchait lentement dans un long couloir où les portes s'enchainaient. Au bout de ce dernier, une jeune femme brune était attachée par des chaines imposantes au mur. Elle avançait tout doucement alors que des hommes aux visages déformés lui courrait après, elle sursauta lorsque la bave des sangsues dégoulinant du plafond tomba sur son front. Elle continua à avancer alors que les hommes la bousculèrent et la dépassèrent pour sauter à la gorge de la femme attaché au mur. Elle hurla de terreur lorsqu'elle vu les yeux de la brune s'exorbité. Elle tenta de courir mais le couloir s'allongea et ses jambes ne lui répondaient pas. Elle voulut la sauvé, mais elle ne parvenait même plus à bouger, et la scène était devenu un point minuscule au bout d'un couloir immense. Elle tomba finalement à genoux, elle senti les croutes sanguinaire encore fraiche se détacher de sa peau, ce qui la ramena à un état qu'elle prenait pour la réalité.

* * *

La patiente de la chambre 314, c'est la seule identité qu'elle avait ici, elle avait longtemps cru être un personnage de fiction, et elle avait douté de sa réalité de nombreuses fois.

Elle senti son corps prendre douloureusement consistance dans les draps humides où elle était couché. Ses cheveux blonds lui coller au visage, et ses yeux verts se posèrent sur un plafond où la peinture s'écaillé dangereusement, à tel point qu'elle craignait que tout le bâtiment lui tombe sur la tête.

Elle tenta de se souvenir où elle était, comment elle était arrivée là, depuis combien de temps elle était là. Mais elle se souvenait seulement du numéro de sa chambre, et de ce rêve qui dévorait les cellules de son cerveau. Il fallait qu'elle la sauve, elle ne savait pas ou plus qui c'était mais elle devait la sauver.

Elle se leva avec difficulté de sa couchette, les grincements des barreaux résonnèrent dans sa tête. Elle tituba vers l'armoire qui devait être d'un gris souris il y a bien longtemps, mais les années l'on teint d'un marron laid. Elle l'ouvrit sans difficulté et y extirpa un vieux pull troué et une brosse à cheveux.

La porte de la chambre pas plus large qu'un cagibi s'ouvrit dans un cri de pleurs, une infirmière entre et dit « Vous avez voulu vous montrez plus coriace que la patiente en chambre capitonné, on a du vous donner des tranquillisants cette nuit, le Docteur veut vous voir avant le petit déjeuner. »

L'infirmière ressortie comme si elle devait savoir où se trouver ce fichu Docteur. Elle sorti de la chambre, son corps suivit un chemin qu'il semblait connaitre alors que sa tête ne savait pas où aller.

Elle croisa un homme qui se présenta à elle avec enthousiasme : « Bonjour, moi c'est Tom ! »

Elle continua sa route et sa main frappa contre le bois vernis d'une porte, de l'autre côté une voix grave ordonna d'entrer.

Elle s'assit dans un siège en cuir marron qui se colla à la peau nu de ses cuisses frêles. L'homme derrière son bureau ne leva même pas la tête pour questionner la patiente de la chambre 314 : « On ne peut pas vous mettre en chambre capitonné, alors il va falloir vous calmez pendant la nuit, je vais vous donner des petites pilules pour que vous dormiez paisiblement pendant la nuit, et d'autre pour vous calmer pendant la journée, on ne peut pas donner un congé maladie à chaque infirmier qui s'occupe de vous.

« Si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, vous pouvez y aller les infirmiers ont déjà votre nouvelle ordonnance. »

Elle se leva, avança lentement vers la porte, posa sa main sur le poignet de la porte, elle hésita, mais finalement elle dit : « Docteur ?

\- Oui ? dit-il sans lever la tête.

\- Je crois que j'entends des voix.

\- Des voix ? questionna-t-il en levant enfin son regard vers sa patiente. Que disent-elles ces voix ? Elles vous ordonnent de tuer ou de mettre le feu ?

\- Non, rien de tout ça, elles me disent, enfin dit, il n'y en a qu'une. Elle décrit tout ce que je fais comme si elle m'observait.

\- Hey mais c'est moi ! »

La patiente 314 chercha d'où provenait cette voix qui prenait tout à coup une consistance. Le Docteur lui proposa une nouvelle boite de pilule en se désintéressant de cette nouvelle folie qui ne concernait en rien le meurtre. Elle ajouta en lui demandant une nouvelle fois de quitter son bureau : « si la voix que vous entendez vous demande de tuer, faite le sans réfléchir, après tout, c'est ce que vous êtes une tueuse. »

 _La patiente 314 reste bloquée sur ces dernières paroles, alors qu'elle devrait sortir du bureau_ : « Allez sort maintenant ! » lui ordonnai-je.

Elle sorti, s'appuya contre la porte et fixa le plafond comme si elle pouvait m'y voir : « qui es-tu ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le bon endroit pour discuter, dis-je

\- Je m'en moque, dis-moi qui tu es ? et pourquoi tu commentes mes actions ?

\- Tu devrais chuchoter, ou penser à ces questions dans ta tête, je peux les connaitre. Allez ne reste pas là, avance vers la cafeteria. »

Elle s'exécuta, et pensa fort dans ses pensées pour que je les entende « qui es-tu ?

\- Je ne suis personne, je n'ai pas de consistance

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne suis qu'une voix et rien d'autre, mon rôle et de raconter une histoire, ton histoire.

\- Mon histoire, quel histoire, je ne suis personne.

\- Tu étais quelqu'un il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

\- Qui suis-je alors ?

\- Je n'ai pas accès à ton passé, juste à ton présent, je ne sais pas grand-chose du monde qui se déroule en dehors de ses murs. »

Elle pénétra dans le réfectoire, où une mer de corps sans énergie mangeait dans un bruit assourdissant. Je la conduisis vers une table où les gens me semblaient pouvoir l'aider.

* * *

 _On peut faire un petit jeu, j'ai glissé quelques personnages d'autres univers dans cet épisodes, essayez de les démasquer._


	3. Le réfectoire

_Après plusieurs mois d'attente, je reviens enfin avec la suite de cette épisode, désolée pour ce faux suspense._

* * *

Elle dépose son plateau sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter un jeune homme blond à côté de qui elle s'installa en demandant pardon de son regard humide. 314 scruta avec intérêt chaque personne assise à cette table, elle attend de moi que je lui en apprenne plus, mais je ne peux lui décrire que des généralités.

A sa gauche, le jeune homme qu'elle a fait sursauter, il a les marques sous ses yeux laissé par un sommeil agité. Le regard plongé dans son assiette, il se demande surement si ses céréales ne sont pas en réalité des verres baignant dans du lait. Il a l'air triste, brisé par la vie, mais tout le monde ici à l'air cassé.

En bout de table, un homme brun tient sa cuillère avec force et dévore son assiette avec férocité. Il est en colère, il n'y a pas de doute à avoir, la cuillère se plie un petit peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle rencontre le fond de son bol. Ses cheveux en bataille tombent sur son visage, ce qui empêche 314 de voir qu'il a un œil en moins caché par un pansement sale. Elle s'agite un peu sur son siège pour vérifier mes dires, mais sa curiosité n'est pas au goût de l'intéresser qui lui lance un regard plein de haine qui oblige 314 à détourner le regard.

A la gauche de ce dernier, une jeune femme au regard espiègle, la moue boudeuse. Sans savoir pourquoi, 314 ressent une affection particulière pour elle, c'est comme si ses yeux bleus au liseré gris pouvaient refléter le meilleur de 314, un meilleur qu'elle ignorait.

En face, une femme rousse, le visage parsemé de petite tache rousse, comme de la poussière d'étoiles. Elle adresse un sourire complice à 314 et dit « à ta place, je ne mangerai pas ça » alors qu'elle prenait une cuillère d'un gelé verte.

« Il parait que c'est fait avec des restes humains, dit le jeune homme à côté de 314

— Le soleil vert est fait avec les corps des anorexiques, dit la femme aux yeux bleus. »

314 les remercia, repoussa la gelé et plongea son regard dans ce qu'elle espérait être du lait de vache. La femme rousse inspecta les expressions de 314 avec insistance, ce qui l'a mis mal à l'aise. Elle finit par dire « Tu as encore oublié où tu es ?

— Ils… Ils m'ont drogué… enfin, je crois… je ne suis pas sûre, bégaya 314, sans se rendre compte que son interlocutrice semblait déjà la connaitre.

— C'est sûr, c'est un peu leur travail.

— Elle a le cerveau grillé dit la jeune femme en face de 314

— Mais non, elle a juste besoin qu'on lui rappel qui elle est.

— Vous savez qui je suis ? Demanda brusquement 314, certaine d'avoir enfin des réponses à ses questions.

— Oui, tu es la patiente de la chambre 314. »

Son enthousiasme retomba comme un soufflet.

« Ne sois pas triste, reprit la femme rousse, ici personne ne se souvient de qui il est. On ne sait pas non plus depuis combien de temps on est là. C'est comme si on était apparu d'un coup il y a deux semaines. Boum tout à coup nous voilà. Certains pensent qu'on n'existait pas avant ici, comme si on était des enfants des nihilistes. »

314 ne pouvait pas se réjouir, deux semaines d'existences ce n'était rien, même si ça représentait plus que la seule demi-heure dont elle se souvenait.

La rouquine entama un rituel qui sembla être habituel, et présenta ceux qui semblaient être ses amis. « Lui, c'est l'homo, dit-elle en désignant le jeune homme à côté de 314.

— Hé, ne m'appelles pas comme ça, je ne suis pas gay.

— C'est les infirmiers qui l'appellent comme ça, il parait qu'il leur fait des avances pendant des crises de somnambulisme.

— C'est même pas vrai d'abord.

— Lui, c'est le borgne, pas besoin de plus d'explication.

— Il est alcoolique, dit la fille aux yeux bleus. Enfin, il parait. Je ne l'ai jamais vu boire. Mais c'est difficile de se procurer de l'alcool ici. » Elle se tut quand son regard croisa celui du borgne qui ne trouvait rien d'intéressant dans ses détails. « Moi, c'est 1630, comme toi, j'ai le numéro de ma chambre comme surnom. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici.

— Et moi, c'est W. il parait que je suis une droguée, mais j'en ai aucun souvenir. Et puis, tout le monde est plus ou moins drogué ici, mais l'équipe soignante.

— Pourquoi W ? Demanda 314.

— C'est les sœurs là-bas, dit-elle en montrant trois femmes assises à une table derrière eux, elles disent que je fais partie des leurs, elles se disent les trois P et que je suis le un W… ce n'est pas trop clair, mais j'aime bien avoir une initiale comme nom.

— Il parait qu'elles ont perdu une sœur dans une tempête. »

314 était satisfaite d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur cette réalité qui lui semblait toute neuve, mais ça ne l'aidait pas à comprendre pourquoi moi, j'existais.

« Ça fait deux semaines que vous me connaissez alors ?

— Oui, enfin à notre souvenir.

— Est-ce que je vous ai déjà parlé de quelqu'un qui commentait tous mes faits et gestes ?

— Non. Tu veux dire comme une voix dans ta tête ?

— En quelques sortes…

— Si tu veux mon avis, tu es folle, dit sans sourciller l'homo.

— Pas obligatoirement, il y a des gens tout à fait sain d'esprit qui entendent des gens commentaient leur vie, dit 1630.

— Ouai, je n'en suis pas certain. Quel genre de commentaire cette voix te fait ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, répondu 314. Elle dit ce que je fais, met des mots sur ce que je pense et ressens, précise qui parle…

— C'est une voix off, ou un narrateur ! Dit avec enthousiasme l'homo. Comme dans les films ou plutôt comme dans les livres.

 _—_ _Oui, c'est ça, dis-je, je suis ta voix off, je narre ton histoire._

— C'est très surprenant, continua l'homo en hochant la tête avec un regard qu'il voulait mystérieux. Il y a une rumeur qui coure dans les couloirs, il parait que tous les résidents de cet hôpital étaient des personnages de fiction oublié par le grand public…

— Je vais te bâillonner l'homo, dit une voix que 314 n'avait jamais entendu, c'était le borgne. Faut que t'arrête avec tes conspirations à la con.

— Il n'a pas tort, il se passe des choses étranges ici, dit 1630. Parfois il drogue moins certains patients et laissent leur porte ouverte pour qu'ils aillent coucher. Et certaines patientes tombent enceinte, mais on ne voit jamais leur bébé.

— Et puis, certains patients disparaissent, piouf, continua W, et d'autre se transforment en chien, wouf. »

314 ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait croire, tout semblait complétement fou, ce qui ne dénotait pas de l'établissement dans lequel elle était enfermée. Elle se laissa cependant aller à sa curiosité et leur demanda s'ils avaient une idée des raisons de ses comportements bizarres et pourquoi l'équipe soignante ne faisait rien. « Il cherche quelqu'un… »

L'homo fut interrompu, il était temps pour eux de quitter le réfectoire, « tu devrais parler au bibliothécaire, dit W, il est au courant de tout, il observe tout, tu le trouveras dans la salle commune. »


End file.
